Innocence
by Momo-chan Ni
Summary: One-shot Comment Allen a-t-il eu son innocence ? Vous croyez le savoir... pourtant vous ne savez rien de la souffrance de ses souvenirs...


Titre : _Innocence_

Disclaimer : le personnage d'Allen Walker ainsi que les Innocences font partie du monde merveilleux de Hoshino Katsura... d'ailleurs même si elle ne passera surement jamais dans le coin, je voudrais lui dire "Arigatô gosaimasu".

Un petit mot de l'auteur :_ "C'est mon premier One-shot... et mon premier écrit sur D. Gray-man... il n'empêche que ce n'est pas mon premier écrit, ni ma première fic... néanmoins, on ne cessera jamais d'évoluer et notre écriture sera de même : en constante évolution. C'est pourquoi nous avons besoin de la critique des autres ;)_"

* * *

Innocence

_« Ah… ça fait mal… mais… je t'ai promis… de ne jamais abandonner. »_

o 0 o

Ce jour est gravé à jamais dans ma mémoire. Non… ce n'est pas un jour… mais une nuit. Je m'en souviens très nettement : c'était la deuxième nuit après notre rencontre.

- Aargh ! Fait trop chaud ! m'écriai-je

Quelle idée m'avait traversé l'esprit de choisir ce chemin plutôt que l'autre ?! Je vous le demande ! Allen, espèce d'imbécile : les deux chemins étaient parfaitement identiques et tu étais complètement perdu dans une forêt humide. Ouais… comment pouvais-je deviner qu'il ferait chaud à ce point en empruntant ce chemin plutôt que l'autre…

- J'ai soif !... et faim.

En même temps, j'ai tout le temps faim. Pas la peine d'user ma salive à le répéter.

Alors que je me lamentais encore et toujours - vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je m'autocritique, n'est-ce pas ? Ben… moi-même je ne sais pas… demandez à l'auteur, na ! - j'aperçus enfin un village ! Bon… certes un village délabré mais un village tout de même. C'est comme quand Dieu illumine ce que vous espériez le plus, ce que vous souhaitiez le plus, ce que vous attendiez le plus, et là… quand ça apparaît sous vos yeux, vous entendez le petit chant sacré (oui, oui, celui avec des « Aaaaahhh ») et le Soleil éclaire fichtrement bien la chose en question que vous espériez le plus, que vous souhai… bref… vous voyez le topo. Quand j'ai vu le village, ça a fait pareil.

Le village était certes très désuet, tout cassé de partout. Pour vous dire, même pas besoin d'ouvrir la porte, à peine vous la touchiez que pfiou ! elle était à terre. Ce ne sont pas des blagues je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux ! Je m'avançais hésitant dans la rue principale. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir peur. Les gens s'activaient à leurs taches sans s'occuper de moi. Enfin… ils n'ont pas fait attention jusqu'à ce que… merci bien… mon ventre gargouille. Et comme j'avais très faim… ben le gargouillement équivalait à un petit séisme de niveau un sur l'échelle de Richter. Ils me regardèrent tous bizarrement. Puis, un homme grand, trèèèès grand (je tiens à la préciser, j'ai failli me tordre le cou en le voyant) vint à ma rencontre.

- Tu t'es perdu, petit ? me demanda-t-il

- Euh… ça se pourrait, en effet.

Il éclata de rire à ma réponse et me donna une petite tape dans le dos. Petite tape qui a bien failli me faire cracher les poumons. Il m'emmena très chaleureusement jusqu'à l'auberge du coin. Très sympathique mais trèèèès grand… et ça faisait horriblement mal au cou de lui parler en face des yeux. Il devait faire deux mètres… facile.

Nous marchâmes pendant cinq minutes au détour de vieilles rues pavées. Elles avaient leur charme. Nous passions devant une maisonnette reculée quand j'aperçus un éclat briller jusqu'à mes yeux. Je tournai vivement la tête et je ne vis qu'un rideau se rabattre. Il y avait quelqu'un. Mais c'était étrange. Personne ne semblait se cacher ici… ou alors ils avaient une définition bizarre de « cacher »… et la maison était dans un endroit reculé où poussaient de hautes herbes alors que les alentours étaient aussi secs que ma gorge. Il y avait même un saule-pleureur qui s'étendait jusqu'au sol. Piqué de curiosité, je demandai à mon accompagnateur :

- Qui habite là ?

Il regarda avec un air de dégoût la maisonnette.

- Oh ! Mieux vaut que tu ne le saches pas !

- Pourquoi ? insistai-je

Je voulais réellement savoir ce qui se tramait dans cette maison vraiment inhabituelle dans le paysage. Pour comble d'insistance, je me tordais le cou et le fixais droit dans les yeux avec le plus grand sérieux du monde. Il soupira et me poussa d'une légère tape dans le dos.

- Je t'expliquerai si tu veux… mais pas ici, dit-il mal assuré

Je le regardais éberlué. Cette histoire m'avait tout l'air d'être une rumeur ou une superstition entretenue par les villageois.

Enfin, nous arrivâmes à l'auberge. Le Grand - j'avais décidé de l'appeler comme ça – se fit servir un verre plein à ras-bord de whisky. Personnellement, je trouve ça écœurant l'alcool, en général. Enfin, surtout l'alcool fort parce qu'un petit verre de vin pour terminer le repas ça ne fait pas de mal. Il se pencha vers moi et me demanda ce que je voulais. Je lui dis que je ne voulais pas abuser de son hospitalité et là, il se mit une nouvelle fois à éclater de rire. Il commençait à me taper sur les nerfs à toujours se moquer de moi. Mais je n'ai rien dit. Eh ! Je suis poli !

Bref… il me regarda. Longuement. Enfin c'est ce qu'il m'a paru, et ça me mettait mal à l'aise. Pas croyable !

- Petit, avec moi, tu peux avoir ce que tu veux.

- P…pou… pourquoi ? balbutiai-je (parce qu'il faisait presque peur quand il était sérieux !)

- Je suis le maire/chef de police/de la justice de cette ville (il en faisait beaucoup trop en parlant de « ville » pour un « village délabré »)

- Ah…

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu prendras, petit ?

Je sais que je suis petit, bien plus petit que lui, j'avoue, mais y a des limites tout de même aux familiarités. Néanmoins, je ne me suis pas laissé impressionner. Je regardais la carte et au bout de cinq minutes… je l'ai littéralement assommé avec ma liste de plats.

- Tu manges toujours autant ? s'étonna-t-il

Il ne me laissa pas répondre et commanda pour moi. Une fois que les plats étaient arrivés, je me jetai littéralement sur la nourriture avec empressement et émerveillement. J'engouffrai les aliments plus vivement et férocement qu'un incendie de grande ampleur. Tout de même, je remarquai le serveur et les autres clients me dévisager avec une sorte d'amertume sur le visage. A ce moment, les mets copieux qui s'étalaient devant moi me parurent fades et dénués d'intérêt. Alors que j'avalais difficilement une cuisse de poulet (c'est fichtrement difficile de manger quand on vous épie du regard !), le Grand se tourna vers les autres.

- Qu'est-ce que vous regardez vous autres ?! leur cracha-t-il, vous n'avez pas mieux à faire ?

- C'est que… osa quelqu'un

- On a déjà assez de mal à se nourrir comme ça ! s'écria un grand (ça devait être de coutume dans la région) très musclé

Personnellement, j'étais devenu encore plus petit que je ne l'étais en le voyant s'approcher. Je me tassais sur mon siège, et rentrais la tête dans mes épaules, tout en déglutissant. Il avait une sale tête… peut-être à cause de l'alcool. Mais le Grand ne se laissa pas impressionner. Il se leva et lui fit face.

- C'est mon invité, je fais ce que je veux. Et puis, je suis le chef ici. Essaye donc de t'opposer à moi.

Tout en lui disant cela avec… hum… courtoisie, il broya son poignet. Un rictus se dessina sur le visage de l'autre grand homme.

- Ce… ce n'est pas grave, intervins-je, si vous voulez gardez la nourriture ça ira. Je prendrai juste un verre d'eau pour finir.

Je reçus des tas de regards noirs et immensément meurtriers. Je déglutis encore plus que tout à l'heure.

- Un tout petit verre, murmurai-je

Le Grand, sans soucier des autres, claqua des doigts et une serveuse m'apporta le verre d'eau. Il remit une petite bourse à cette dernière qui repartit en soupirant. Il est vrai que s'ils avaient des problèmes d'alimentation et pas un village alentour, ce ne serait pas l'argent qui allait résoudre le problème. En même temps pas étonnant, vu la sécheresse du paysage. Je bus rapidement, étanchant au minimum ma soif et ne me plaignant plus.

Nous sortîmes et il me conduit chez lui. Nous dûmes repasser devant cette maison qui attisait tant ma curiosité. Je rappelai donc au Grand qu'il était d'accord pour me donner des explications quant à cette étrange demeure. Il soupira à nouveau. Quand nous fûmes chez lui, il s'installa dans un large fauteuil imposant et dominant la pièce, et m'invita à faire de même sur le canapé juste en face.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qui se cache derrière cette maison, petit ?

J'hochai la tête parfaitement déterminé. Il soupira à nouveau. Il prit un cigare, l'alluma et fuma quelques bouffées avant de commencer son récit.

- Il y a dix ans de cela, un homme et sa fille sont arrivés en ville. A l'époque, nous prospérions. Les champs étaient fertiles et le climat humide. Il pleuvait souvent. (là, j'avoue que j'avais du mal à le croire) Nous les avons accueillis chaleureusement. Le père était forgeron… et nous en avions bien besoin. Seulement, un jour tout a dérapé. Le Soleil était de plus en plus présent et les nuages diminuaient rapidement. Moins de pluies égal moins de cultures, c'est bien connu. Comme c'était les derniers arrivés, beaucoup leur ont fait porter le chapeau de cette sécheresse (les chiens !). Personnellement… je restais impartial. J'étais plutôt rationnel et pour moi, ce n'était qu'une mauvaise passe. Mais j'étais surement le seul à le penser. Une nuit, un des villageois a assassiné le forgeron. Nous avons tous accouru. Le père gisait au sol, seulement… ce n'était pas le seul cadavre.

- Ils ont osé tuer la fillette ! m'écriai-je écœuré

Le Grand éclata de rire. Je ne voyais pas ce que j'avais dit de si drôle. Surtout que cette histoire était plutôt horrible.

- Non… c'était bien pire.

Il me fixait d'un regard sombre. Maman ! Je préférais tout de même quand il se moquait de moi… il faisait moins peur. Je me tassai sur mon siège et déglutis une fois de plus.

Il aspira la fumée de son cigare à grande goulée. C'était dégoutant. Surtout qu'il recrachait la fumée et devinez où ça atterrissait ? Tout juste Auguste… c'est Allen qui se prenait tout dans la figure. Pouah !

Alors que je faisais la grimace pour ne pas paraître impoli en agitant l'air de ma main, il poursuivit :

- La fillette était là… Ses mains brillaient d'une vive lumière verte. Le corps de son père était étendu non loin d'elle. Et tout près d'elle. Ouais, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Juste sous ses mains innocentes se trouvait le cadavre de l'assassin de son père. Horrifiés, nous nous étions éloignés de la fillette. Nous ne savions pas comment elle avait réussi son coup mais aucune blessure, aucune trace de sang sur notre compagnon… Et pourtant… il était bel et bien mort. Au bout de même pas une heure, son corps explosa littéralement en mille morceaux.

J'étais coi. Comment cela était-il possible qu'une petite fille puisse ainsi tuer à son tour le tueur de son propre père ? Le mobile n'était pas difficile à comprendre, mais la méthode restait un vrai mystère.

Mes doigts tremblaient légèrement. Il avait une façon de narrer des anecdotes qui vous donnait vraiment envie de vous enfoncer sous terre, de ne rien écouter, et surtout de prendre vos jambes à votre cou.

- Depuis cette nuit… les morts se sont succédés. Toujours cette même fillette qui appliquait toujours ses mains blanches sur le corps de l'intrus. Aussitôt, une lumière verte envahissait cette maison et l'individu disparaissait à jamais… raide mort à la seconde où la fillette l'avait touché. Et la sécheresse s'est installée depuis partout, sauf autour de cette maison. Nous avons conclu un marché avec elle : elle nous laissait cultiver son jardin en échange de quoi nous lui promettions de ne pas venir la déranger.

Je ravalais difficilement ma salive.

- Et… euh… est-ce qu'il y a eu des morts récemment ? bredouillai-je

Il secoua négativement la tête et se remit à fumée. J'étais terrorisé et pourtant… j'avais bien envie d'aller parler à cette fille. Cela faisait dix ans qu'elle était enfermée toute seule, sans personne à qui parler.

Le Grand m'observa alors que j'étais plongé dans mes pensées. Je ne sais s'il avait su lire dans mon esprit mais il me déclara gravement :

- Ne t'approche pas de cette maison. Cette fille est maudite.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander

Il fit la moue mais me répondit tout de même après avoir aspiré une énième bouffée de son cigare.

- Ino.

Il se passa un instant où l'air était soudain plus lourd dans la maison. Peut-être était-ce à cause de la fumée. En tout cas, je me plaisais à le croire.

- Tu vas rester dormir chez moi cette nuit, petit.

J'eus un soubresaut. Je me tournai alors vivement vers la fenêtre et remarquai, qu'effectivement, le Soleil était déjà rouge dans le ciel d'azur. J'acceptai d'un hochement de tête.

La soirée se déroula très sobrement. Nous parlions peu. Et il fumait beaucoup. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait m'agacer ! Puis, nous nous couchâmes. Enfin, surtout moi, parce que lui passait ses soirées à contempler un cadre. J'avais eu le temps de l'apercevoir en entrant. Dedans, il y avait une photo jaunie représentant une élégante femme pleine de vie et joyeuse au plus au point. Sa femme, supposai-je. Néanmoins, je ne savais pas ce qui lui était arrivé…

Dans ma couche, j'admirai sans conteste le plafond de bois. Ino… c'était un joli prénom pour une, soi-disant, si cruelle fille. Cette histoire me laissait très perplexe et ma curiosité me poussait à me lever pour tenter de rencontrer cette recluse. J'en avais décidément trop envie car je me levai. J'enfilai ma veste rapidement. De l'escalier, je pouvais nettement discerner la lumière du feu de cheminée. Aussi, décidai-je de sortir par la fenêtre. Ce n'était vraiment pas commode. M'enfin bon, j'ai réussi à m'en sortir avec seulement deux ou trois égratignures.

L'air était frais. C'était une nuit sans lune. Je n'y voyais strictement rien. J'ai dû chuter dans deux ou trois planches de bois qui traînaient. Après moult efforts, j'arrivai tout de même à retrouver la maison. En même temps, ce n'était pas difficile. L'air était sec absolument partout… sauf chez elle.

Alors que j'arrivai à bonne hauteur de la porte d'entrée, j'entendis le verrou tourner. Je me cachai comme je pus derrière le saule-pleureur. Une petite chandelle vint se glisser au dehors. Je voyais à peine la personne qui la tenait. Mais vu ce qu'on m'avait raconté, je ne pouvais douter que ce soit la fillette. Je suivais l'incandescence de la bougie. Elle se dirigeait à l'arrière de la maison. Je décidai de la rejoindre à petit pas. Que pouvait-elle bien faire à cette heure de la nuit, seule, dehors ?

Je compris qu'elle s'accroupit lorsque la chandelle cessa de bouger, puisqu'elle était posée sur une pierre. A ce moment, je vis qu'elle éclairait une pierre tombale. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre : c'était sans doute celle de son père. J'attendis quelques minutes avec de la perturber. Je comprenais sa peine. C'était un moment sacré à respecter.

Je m'approchais lentement. Une branche craqua sous mon poids et je sentis la fillette se retourner. Son regard glissait sur moi, car elle, j'en étais certain, me voyait. Elle s'avança doucement et plaça la bougie entre nous deux.

Là… j'avoue que je suis resté stupéfait. Ce n'était pas une fillette ! C'était une… une fille… Enfin, bien sûr que c'était une fille mais elle avait minimum quinze ans ! C'était certain ! Je suis vraiment stupide, n'est-ce pas ? Et oui. J'avais complètement oublié que dix ans s'étaient écoulés depuis l'histoire de la fillette vengeresse.

Son regard était mélancolique, emprunt d'une tristesse que je n'avais jamais vue. Elle avait pourtant un visage ravissant. Certes, un peu amaigri, mais tout de même fin et délicat. Son teint de porcelaine brillait à la lumière du feu. Ses lèvres fines étaient du même rose que les jeunes fleurs. Ses cheveux blonds s'écoulaient comme une cascade sauvage. Elle était tout à fait ravissante… mais totalement triste.

Elle ne disait rien. Je ne sentais même pas son souffle et pourtant ! Son visage était si près du mien. Je ravalai difficilement ma salive et entrepris de débuter la conversation.

- I… Ino ? demandai-je mal assuré

- Pourquoi ? balbutia-t-elle, pourquoi es-tu venu ? Je… je suis… maudite.

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux. C'est vrai que si elle vous surprenait et vous fixait avec ce visage mélancolique, vous ne pouviez qu'être effrayé. Mais elle ne semblait pas du tout… dangereuse. Je tentai de la rassurer.

- Je ne crois pas.

Elle releva la tête étonnée.

- Je ne crois pas que tu sois maudite, développai-je

- Mais… je peux tuer… rien qu'en touchant.

Elle regarda ses mains. Soudain, des gouttes d'eau tombèrent dans ses paumes fragiles. Je penchai la tête afin de voir son visage. Elle pleurait bel et bien. Je regardai machinalement de tout côté. Qu'est-ce que je faisais ? Je ne savais pas. Mon geste ne servait à rien. Alors, j'approchai mes mains afin de la ramener chez elle.

- Non…

Elle recula effrayée.

- Je vais… te tuer… si tu me touches.

- Mais non. Regarde.

J'avoue que je n'étais pas très sûr de mon coup. Mais elle avait l'air si solitaire, si déprimée. Comment les villageois pouvaient-ils rester indifférents ?

Je posai vivement mes deux mains sur ses épaules. Délicatement, tout de même. Elle frémit à ce contact. Elle resta un instant les yeux fermés, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle tenta de s'échapper de mon emprise.

Au bout de cinq minutes, j'étais toujours en vie. Mon cœur reprit son pouls normal.

- Tu vois ? Je ne suis pas mort.

Elle détourna la tête. Je l'emmenai lentement à l'intérieur. La maison était aussi délabrée que toutes les autres. Et c'était sombre ! Pas une lumière ! Quand je réussis à trouver la cheminée, je l'allumai. Elle s'était assise dans un fauteuil et n'osait pas me regarder.

Maintenant assuré que je ne craignais rien, je lui soulevais délicatement le visage. Elle pleurait toujours. Elle devait en avoir des larmes en réserve, pour pleurer autant en continu…

Elle resserra ses mains sur son ventre. J'eus un petit sourire en coin et je m'agenouillai devant elle. Je tendis les mains. Elle s'enfonça dans le fauteuil légèrement effrayée par mon geste un peu brusque. Elle avisa mes mains avec grande inquiétude. Je les avançai un peu plus vers elle, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre et qu'elle ne me tuerait pas. Elle sépara lentement ses deux mains et les tendit fébrilement vers les miennes. Elle hésitait tellement que ses doigts étaient pris de convulsions. Lorsqu'elle approcha enfin ses paumes des miennes, de petits éclairs verts –qui ne me firent aucun mal- apparurent. Elle recula précipitamment ses membres. Sa bouche tremblotait et ses yeux étaient à nouveau embués de larmes. Je l'invitai à recommencer. Elle secoua d'abord la tête négativement. Alors, sûr de moi, je lui pris les mains et les posai dans les miennes. Certes d'autres éclairs verts apparurent, mais rien d'autre ne se produisit. Elle leva vers moi des yeux effarés.

- Je m'appelle Allen Walker, lui dis-je en souriant

- Allen… Walker… répéta-t-elle

- Et toi ? C'est bien Ino ? Tu ne m'as pas répondu tout à l'heure.

- Moi ?... Je m'appelle… Ino... Ino Sensu.

Un long moment s'écoula où nous restions à nous fixer sans rien dire. Enfin, je vis sa bouche s'ouvrir. Elle hésita à parler.

- Pourquoi… es-tu venu me voir ?

- J'avais envie de te rencontrer, lui répondis-je toujours souriant

Elle passa ses doigts dans les miens, impressionnée qu'elle put me toucher. Je la laissai faire en l'observant comme si c'était une enfant. Et quelque part… c'en était une.

- Tu sais… que je tue les gens en les touchant, n'est-ce pas ? me questionna-t-elle

J'hochais la tête affirmativement.

- Mais… tu n'as pas peur de… la maudite ?

- Non… et regarde, tu ne m'as pas fait de mal ! Je suis vraiment content de pouvoir te parler ! Tu es bien comme je le pensais : pas méchante du tout.

- Je ne suis pas… méchante ? répéta-t-elle telle une enfant découvrant le monde

Je m'assis sur l'accoudoir afin d'être à côté d'elle.

- Dis-moi, Ino, tu dois te sentir bien seule, non ?

Elle hocha la tête de haut en bas. Je lui passai un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Mais, maintenant, si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là.

Je lui souris. Elle releva la tête et planta son regard émeraude dans le mien. Un léger et minuscule sourire se dessina sur son visage.

- Allen, murmura-t-elle

Elle s'accrocha à ma veste.

- Tu es vraiment très… gentil.

Cette déclaration m'avait beaucoup étonné. En fait, les villageois l'avait condamnée alors qu'elle n'était pas si dangereuse. J'avais d'ailleurs de plus en plus de mal à croire à tous ces meurtres. Ils avaient surtout fait porter le chapeau à des innocents, oui !

Nous parlâmes toute la nuit. Mes paupières étaient lourdes mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Je voulais rester avec Ino. Elle était si triste. Je me sentais le devoir de m'occuper d'elle. Alors, je l'écoutais avec grand intérêt parler de son père, de son arrivée, de son enfance, de sa solitude, de sa vie sordide dans cette maison. Elle s'était mise à parler et j'en étais sincèrement heureux. Je rallumai de temps à autre le feu.

Soudain, la vieille horloge sonna quatre heures du matin. Je ne voulais pas que le Grand s'aperçoive de ma disparition. Je m'excusai auprès d'Ino. Elle s'accrocha à mon bras.

- Allen ?

- O… oui ?

Elle me fixa une nouvelle fois de son regard mélancolique.

- Tu reviendras me voir ?

- Ce soir, huit heures ! lui répondis-je sans hésitation

Elle eut un faible sourire. Elle se jeta subitement à mon cou. J'étais très étonné de cette réaction qui me parut inhabituelle, mais je laissai faire. Je l'enserrai également. Je sentis son corps trembler et j'entendis ses larmes couler. Je lui caressai les cheveux une dernière fois et me détachai d'elle.

Elle me regarda partir. Elle versa une larme… sauf que cette fois, j'étais certain qu'elle était de joie. Elle avait même un petit sourire en coin. Elle agitait tristement la main pour me dire à bientôt. Je lui rendis ce signe avec un sourire radieux.

Je courus jusque chez le Grand. Il dormait encore. Ouf ! Mais la porte d'entrée était fermée. Mince ! J'escaladai la gouttière (d'ailleurs, je me demandai à quoi elle pouvait bien servir désormais… sûrement à me permettre de remonter dans ma chambre) et je m'agrippai au rebord de la fenêtre. Par chance, celle-ci était ouverte. Je fis bien attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit en laissant retomber mes pieds sur le sol. Juste un petit grincement retentit dans la pièce. A ce moment là, je me suis figé. J'étais une statue. J'entendis un gémissement rauque derrière moi. Un frisson parcourut mon échine. Il était derrière moi… c'était certain. Et zut ! Je me jetai sur mon lit et m'enfouis sous les draps. Je priai tout ce que je pouvais pour que le Grand ne m'ait pas entendu.

- Sors de là-dessous, petit, marmonna-t-il

Je déglutis. Il m'avait vu. Comme je ne bougeais pas, je l'entendis se lever et s'approcher. Ses pas étaient lourds et lents. Soudain, les draps se soulevèrent et ne me protégèrent plus. Je me relevai et le saluai comme si de rien n'était.

- Bien dormi ? lui demandai-je la voix chevrotante

- Plus que toi certainement, répondit-il en retournant s'asseoir dans le fauteuil à bascule en bois.

Ah… et mince. Si je voulais qu'il ne s'aperçoive pas de mon départ c'était superbement bien raté. Je pestais intérieurement contre moi-même quand il me demanda soudainement :

- Qu'es-tu allé faire cette nuit ?

- Oh… euh… rien du tout.

Il me regarda de haut comme s'il savait très bien ce qui s'était passé, et qu'il voulait simplement l'entendre sortir de ma propre bouche. Je serrai les poings sur mes genoux. Je fuyais son regard.

- Tu es allée la voir, n'est-ce pas, petit ?

Le « petit » était très insistant. Il me fixa. Je n'osai pas relever la tête. Il n'était pas fou ce grand gaillard et il comprit rapidement.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas aller la voir, dit-il toujours aussi calmement, elle est maudite.

Je serrai tellement le poing que je froissai mon pantalon. Passe encore qu'il me fasse un sermon sur mon escapade inconsidéré. Mais qu'il juge Ino alors qu'il n'avait même pas tenté de lui parler était désormais inconcevable pour moi.

Furieux, je lui lançai sans prendre garde aux représailles :

- Ino n'est pas maudite. Vous l'avez très mal jugée. Elle a été délaissée et vit maintenant enfermée !

Il croisa les bras et me toisa. Il ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Ce regard m'a retenu d'en dire plus.

- Donc… tu l'as vue ?

- Oui… et alors ?

- Tu as passé la nuit avec elle ?

- Oui.

Il sembla perplexe un instant puis repris sa figure hautaine.

- Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! explosai-je, et je ne suis pas mort ! Vous le voyez bien !

- Tu l'as touchée ? Et tu n'es pas mort ?

J'hochai la tête affirmativement. Je n'avais pas honte de le dire.

Il se leva sans même me regarder. Je ne le vis pas de la journée. Je n'avais rien à faire, alors je suis resté assis, les genoux regroupés près de mon torse, sur le lit, pensif. Je me suis juste levé pour aller boire. Deux fois. Je n'attendais qu'une chose : la revoir. Et lui parler à nouveau. L'écouter à nouveau. J'avais décidé de rester un peu plus longtemps que prévu dans ce village. Oui, j'avais décidé de rester le temps qu'il faudrait pour qu'elle veuille partir. Je voulais arracher Ino à sa prison. Je voulais qu'elle soit libre. Je voulais qu'elle découvre le monde. Avec moi.

Enfin, le soir s'est glissé parmi nous. Le Grand a dîné rapidement. Il m'a dit qu'il sortait ce soir. J'étais étonné. Il m'avait pourtant dit qu'il ne faisait rien d'autre que de rester devant sa cheminée et de regarder… ou plutôt… observer sous toutes les coutures sa femme. J'avais donc dîné rapidement également. J'étais pressé de revoir Ino. Comme le Grand n'était pas là, je n'hésitai pas à sortir cette fois par la porte.

Je parcourrai les rues quand j'entendis quelques bruits étranges derrière moi qui m'inquiétèrent. Je me retournais souvent afin de vérifier qu'on ne me suivait pas. Qui sait qui pouvait passer par la tête de ces fous ?! Oui… je les trouvais fous. Fous d'avoir condamné une fillette depuis dix ans dans cette maison. Fous d'avoir assassiné son père pour une stupide sécheresse. Fous de leur avoir fait porter le chapeau. J'étais dégoûté par ce village.

Enfin, j'arrivai devant sa maison. Je m'arrêtai net. La veille, aucune lumière n'avait été allumée dans les environs. Mais aujourd'hui, Ino avait placé une petite lanterne près de la porte qui oscillait sous le vent frais. Je la vis, toute grelottante, emmitouflée dans une vieille couverture de laine, assise sur les marches du perron. Lorsqu'elle entendit le sol craquer sous mes pas, elle releva subitement la tête. Son visage s'éclaira soudainement et elle accourut vers moi. Cette fois, elle n'hésita pas. Elle sauta à mon cou et sanglota.

- Bonsoir Ino, lui murmurai-je

- Bonsoir… Allen.

Je voyais au mouvement de ses lèvres qu'elle prenait plaisir à articuler chaque syllabe de tout mot. Son élocution était claire, lente, mais précise. Elle ne disait jamais rien au hasard. Lorsqu'elle avait un doute, elle s'arrêtait subitement, levait ses yeux émeraude au ciel, portait un doigt à son menton et réfléchissait. En une seule soirée, j'avais appris toutes ces choses sur elle.

Soudain, je la sentis se raidir. Son souffle s'était brusquement coupé. Je me détachai délicatement d'elle et me mettait à ses côtés.

Ils nous regardaient.

Tous.

Tout le village était là. Certains des torches à la main, d'autres pointant des armes à feu, observaient avec dégoût Ino. Cela m'écœura. Comment pouvait-on juger quelqu'un sur des faits non-expliqués ?

Je vis sortir de la foule le Grand. Il n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur, et je compris enfin ce qu'il avait à faire ce soir. Cette nouvelle me donna un petit un rictus. Ino restait accrochée à mon épaule gauche, terrorisée. Je le sentais très bien : ses mains et ses jambes tremblaient.

On m'envoya un revolver. Je le rattrapai maladroitement… mais je le rattrapai quand même. J'observais l'arme en me demandant ce qu'il voulait que j'en fasse, quand quelqu'un dans la foule hurla :

- Vas-y gamin !

Aussitôt, les… beurk… les « encouragements » fusèrent.

- Ouais, tue la maudite !

- Tue-la !

- Tu peux la toucher. Un seul coup et s'en est fini de notre malheur !

Ino se décrocha soudainement de moi.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as parlé ?

Je me tournai vers elle, un air horrifié sur le visage. Ces gens-là ne pouvaient pas être humains. Elle me regardait, non pas froidement comme je m'y attendais, mais avec tant de désespoir et détresse que je sentis mes lèvres trembloter. Un vent violent vint secouer sa longue chevelure blonde. Elle resserra ses mains au niveau de sa poitrine. Comment pouvait-on vouloir tuer une jeune fille aussi ravissante ? La lune apparut dans le ciel, et ses larmes coulant doucement le long de ses joues scintillèrent.

J'étais tétanisé. On me demandait de tuer celle… celle à qui je voulais offrir la vie ? On me demandait de lui donner la mort, alors que je voulais qu'elle vive ? Je tournai la tête et les assassinai d'un regard meurtrier. Apparemment, ils ne virent pas mon regard froid car ils continuaient à me pousser à poser mon doigt sur la gâchette, et de viser Ino. Un air de dégoût profond transforma mon visage et je leur balançai carrément l'arme. Un homme la rattrapa et les exclamations se turent aussitôt.

Le Grand attrapa alors le revolver et le pointa vers Ino, qui se laissa tomber au sol en sanglotant. Elle ferma les yeux et abattit ses mains sur ses oreilles. Elle ne voulait pas entendre le moment où sa mort viendrait. Mais, moi, je ne voulais pas qu'elle meure. J'avais décidé de la libérer et je le ferai coûte que coûte. Je me plaçai devant elle et étendis mes bras en signe de protection.

- Dégage de là, petit, marmonna-t-il, je veux pas te blesser.

- Non.

Il cracha par terre, excédé, tandis que des murmures de protestations s'élevèrent depuis la foule.

- C'est une affaire de village, affirma-t-il, t'es qu'un étranger, petit.

- Je ne bougerai pas d'ici ! m'écriai-je, laissez-nous partir !

Le Grand éclata de rire. Et les autres aussi.

- Tu crois que c'est son départ qui nous vengera de la mort de nos femmes, de nos enfants, de nos fils, de nos compagnons ?! me cracha-t-il d'une voix sombre

- Il faut qu'elle meure ! cria-t-on dans la foule

Je les regardai éberlué. J'étais dévoré par l'envie de leur donner une bonne leçon. Mais j'étais seule et sans arme. Comment pouvais-je faire ? A part rester là…

Mais j'étais déterminé. Je resterais là, à protéger Ino, même s'il m'en coûte la vie.

- Désolé pour toi, petit… mais puisque tu le prends comme ça, je vais être obligé de te tirer dessus.

Ma gorge se serra. J'eus un nœud à l'estomac. Mes doigts tremblèrent. Mon front suait. Mes jambes succombaient sous mon propre poids. Mais je ne délogerais pas.

- Je te protègerais, Ino, murmurai-je

J'entendis le coup partir. Je fermai les yeux. Peu importe si je mourrai, je serai mort du bon côté. J'entendis un cri.

Ino…

Je rouvris brusquement les yeux. Rien ne s'était passé… ou plutôt… rien ne m'était arrivé, car si, moi, j'étais toujours debout, Ino, elle, était étendue à terre, le corps pris de convulsion. Je m'accroupis de suite, comprenant la gravité de la situation. Mes pleurs coulaient sans que je m'en sois aperçu. Je la pris dans mes bras. Je criai son nom à en perdre mes cordes vocales. Elle avait… un trou… oui, un trou gorgé de sang dans l'estomac. Il ne lui restait que quelques instants à vivre.

- Allen… souffla-t-elle

- Ino, sanglotai-je

Je la serrai dans mes bras. Elle me murmura à l'oreille :

- J'étais… ravie de te rencontrer. N'abandonne jamais… Allen.

Ce furent ces derniers mots. Mes larmes inondaient son visage. Je relevai la tête furieusement. J'étais pris dans une rage inimaginable.

- Bande de fous !! hurlai-je

Je vis le Grand me viser.

- Et tu veux me tuer maintenant ! Et pourquoi ?!

- Tu as pu la toucher… c'est surement parce que tu es maudit toi aussi, déclara quelqu'un à sa place

Je rêvais… ce n'était pas possible autrement. Ces gens étaient vraiment… horribles ! Inhumains ! Ils ne savaient pas vivre… le contraire était impossible.

Le second coup parti. C'est à ce moment que j'ai eu du mal à suivre. Le corps d'Ino semblait m'échapper. Une vive lumière verte l'entourait. Elle disparaissait peu à peu en milliers de petites particules lumineuses. J'eus à peine le temps de voir la balle tirée être repoussée par cette lumière verte.

Une vive douleur agrippa mon bras gauche. J'avais l'impression qu'on me l'arrachait. Je criai si fort que je sentais mes tympans vibrer. Ça me faisait mal ! C'était horrible ! Cette douleur m'arrachait des cris atroces. Et pendant ce temps Ino disparaissait. Je me sentais si faible et inutile.

- Aaaahhh ! hurlai-je au bord de l'agonie

Les larmes coulaient toujours. Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure pour éviter d'hurler une énième fois. Alors que ma main tentait d'oppresser la douleur, je sentis soudain comme un vide. J'ouvrai brusquement les yeux. Mon bras… il… il avait disparu ? Je ne le sentais plus ! Je… je n'en avais… plus !

Soudain, la lumière se fit plus vive. Toutes les particules d'Ino se regroupèrent et formèrent une énorme sphère. Elle resta un instant suspendu dans les airs. Puis, elle fila à la vitesse de la lumière sur… mon bras gauche !

- Aaaaaaaahhhhhh !!!

J'hurlai à m'en arracher le gosier. J'avais mal ! Je souffrais le martyre ! J'aurais préféré mourir que de vivre cette douleur !

C'était tout de même incroyable ! Le corps d'Ino, devenu des particules lumineuses, était en train de… s'accrocher à mon bras ! Quand je compris ça : je restai coi. Je ne pouvais d'un seul coup plus sortir un son. C'était comme si mes cordes vocales avaient subitement disparu. Mes yeux étaient exorbités par la terreur.

Enfin, une dernière vive lumière verte brilla et tout redevint d'un seul coup silencieux. Ma douleur s'était éteinte. Les villageois me regardaient, muets. Je me laissai tomber au sol. Ma main pouvait à nouveau sentir mon bras gauche. Sauf que… je ne sentais plus ma chair ! C'était… froid… comme du métal. Je n'ai osé d'abord tourner la tête de peur de voir, de constater un changement. Mais la curiosité l'emporta.

Mon bras était devenu… une chose indéfinissable. Une sorte de patte métallique. Une griffe géante qui semblait être faite d'acier. Je n'osai croire que c'était désormais mon bras. C'est lorsque j'essayai de bouger mes doigts gauche, et que les griffes de métal cliquetèrent, que je compris que cette chose faisait dorénavant parti de moi.

Je n'eu pas le temps de m'étendre plus sur le sujet que déjà, cette chose prenait le contrôle de mon corps et voulait se jeter sur les villageois ! Je tentais de l'en empêcher mais rien à faire, elle ne m'obéissait pas. Elle ne voudrait surement être rassasiée que lorsque leurs cadavres giseraient au sol. C'était à cet instant que j'ai lié Ino à cette chose monstrueuse. Son corps était devenu… mon bras gauche !

Alors que cette évidence me frappait le visage, mon bras tranchait tous les habitants un à un. Je revis tous ceux que j'avais croisés. Le Grand y passa aussi. Je déglutis en apercevant que des espèces de monstres sortaient de leur corps et s'envolaient vers le ciel, tels des âmes… peut-être étaient-ce justement des âmes. Je les regardais sans prêter attention à ce que cette arme diabolique faisait subir aux villageois.

Et effectivement, quand tout le monde fut mort, mon bras s'arrêta, rétrécit et redevint un bras à peu près normal. Le tonnerre profita de cet instant pour gronder. La pluie commença à tomber et… je crois bien que je compris à ce moment-là. Ino n'avait pas gardé le climat humide pour elle… c'était les villageois, dont les âmes étaient corrompues, qui avait asséché leurs propres terres par leur cœur impur.

Le visage d'Ino m'apparut. Mes lèvres tremblotèrent en la revoyant si frêle. Mon regard glissa alors jusqu'à mon bras. Il ne possédait plus de chair humaine, mais celle d'un monstre rougeâtre, avec une croix verte sur le dos de la main.

Puis… j'ai appris à te contrôler. Je t'ai rencontrée cette nuit-là et, même si tu es morte, tu vis toujours avec moi. J'ai compris ton nom plus tard : Ino Sensu.

o 0 o

_« Innocence… Ino… je n'abandonnerai pas… peu importe mes blessures »_


End file.
